You May Be A Teacher, But You're A Student In Love
by x-xFallenAndBrokenx-x
Summary: Sasuke is a teacher, getting a job at Konohagakure High was a easy but infuriating process. Fresh out of college, Sasuke has had no experience with people what-so-ever. And the blond teacher that just happened to get on Sasuke's badside, wants to help.
1. Infuriating New Job

**You May Be a Teacher. But You're a Student In Love.**

_By: x-xFalenAndBrokenx-x_

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke set his resume on the edge of the desk. The owner of the school, Sarutobi, glanced down at his resume. He took it into his hands and flipped through the pages, barely reading it. "Literature was your major?" The man asked and Sasuke nodded lightly. "Hn." Sarutobi hummed, tapping Sasuke's resume on the edge of the desk.

"I suppose we could place you in one of the classes, since you have all your paperwork in order." He mumbled something under his breath. Sasuke hadn't been able to catch it but he heard the words 'Naruto' and 'baka'. Sasuke watched Sarutobi open the top file cabinet of his desk and pulled out a thick folder. "Uchiha.." Sarutobi mumbled to himself and found the section with the U's. He pulled out a resume that look like it had been run over by a lawn mower, puked on, thrown in a gutter and stepped on. Sasuke's eye twitched at the resume and Sarutobi put his in the folder first and then the other. He felt sorry for his neat resume while it sat in a small cream colored folder with a resume that looked horrible. The room seemed to smell like old cheese as he set the folder back.

Sarutobi handed Sasuke a map to the school. He highlighted a room number. "That's your room number," Sarutobi smirked, "I will see you when you are comfortable in your new position."

Sasuke nodded, dismissing the smirk that graced his new boss's lips. He took his small briefcase and headed down the hall. The hall was empty, since a class was in session. He kept his eyes glued on the map, following the twists and turns it asked him to take. Looking up, he saw the door at the end of the hall. Sasuke pulled out the key he had been given. The door unlocked with a soft click and Sasuke stepped into the dark room. It seemed smaller than it was as he searched for the light switch. He found it and turned it on. The storage room looked very nice and clean. It was nice. **Except** the fact that _IT WAS A STORAGE ROOM._

Sasuke let out a slow breath, deciding to calmly go back to the office and ask what this was about. He turned out of the storage room, shutting it behind him and he walked back to Sarutobi's office. Sarutobi was laughing when he came back in the office. Sasuke felt his aggravation rise. This Uchiha wasn't one that was used to be fooled around with, "Excuse me… But there must be a mistake." Sasuke said, walking into Sarutobi's office. Not bothering to wait for the secretary to tell his 'great' boss he was here.

"… You mean the room?" Sarutobi asked, his laughter slowly dying down at the serious look on his new employee's face. "Learn to laugh at yourself Uchiha," He waved it off once Sasuke confirmed it.

Sasuke let out a slow annoyed breath and nodded lightly. His boss handed him another map that showed him to his real room. "Your classes will start tomorrow." Sasuke just nodded and left the room, glad he could get situated before he had students. He hoped not everyone in this school was nearly as annoying as his new boss was. Sasuke followed the map, hoping it wouldn't lead to another storage room. Or a bathroom for that matter.

Sasuke pulled off the key that was taped to the map. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and saw a classroom. The windows leaked in the pale light that came from the cloudy morning sky. One seated desks were sat neatly in five rows that faced the chalkboard. Sasuke let out a slow sigh in relief, _'At least I don't have to haul the desks in here.,' _He thought to himself. His desk was a deep walnut color that sat off to the side so the kids would be able to see the board as he lectured. The chair to the desk was cushioned, making it feel more comfortable in a cold classroom.

Sasuke set his briefcase down on the desk and flicked open the locks, pulling out his lap top and a few cream colored folders that held his paperwork. Sarutobi had said at the beginning of the interview, _if_he got the job a list of the students names would already be in the drawer of his desk. Sasuke just hoped his boss wasn't rude enough to fool him again. _**"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."**_Sasuke mumbled to himself and opened the drawer.

Indeed, the lists of students were there, along with a map that showed the teachers lounge and a few blank papers. Sasuke glanced around the room. The walls were bare only sporting a nice coat of white paint. It was boring but Sasuke meant to keep it that way, he didn't need the kids to get distracted on such worthless posters that are supposed to 'motivate' you when all they did was distract. Sasuke slowly started to sit down on his chair when he heard a snicker. He paused and glanced around the room. The Uchiha frowned and decided he was just hearing things, no one could have gotten in there when the door was locked.

He sat down in the chair and it clicked. Sasuke heard the click a moment before the chair shot out from under him. His rear hit the tile floor hard and he let out a yelp. Sasuke's face was tinted red at the involuntary noise that had come out of his mouth. He heard something else. Muffled…. Laughter? Who was laughing at him!? He glanced at the doorway and saw a man, laughing _at him_, outside of his classroom door. Sasuke grit his teeth as his anger mounted. He was done being made a fool out of. And it was only his first day here! Getting up, he brushed himself off, not giving him the chance to make more fun of him.

Sasuke put his computer back in his brief case along with his paperwork and slammed it shut, locking it. He wouldn't be the village idiot in this school of imbeciles. The door cracked open and a brown haired man peeked in with a laugh. His tanned skin stood out against the white walls, two red arrow like markings coated his cheeks. "Sorry," he laughed a little more, "we do that to all of the new teachers here." He said giving Sasuke a wolfish grin. Sasuke just stared at the man who dared laugh at him. No one laughed at Sasuke, especially not this idiot.

"I don't really have a care for what you do to other new teachers," Sasuke said obviously pissed at the man. Some say first impressions are everything. To Sasuke, first impressions **didn't mean anything** to him. He didn't like people. Plain, simple, easy to comprehend… And when two men, whom he didn't even know, started playing pranks and trying to joke with him like he was their '_friend', _peeved his already short patience for these people even more.

The brown haired man frowned, his laughter gone. "Wow, don't you have a major stick up your ass," The man commented and Sasuke's face turned a soft pink color.

"Excuse me," Sasuke asked, surprised someone would actually insult him. He came from a wealthy family. A family who earned respect from everyone.

"I think you heard me," the man said with a slow shrug. Sasuke was appalled at how awful these people were. They acted… They acted like animals! Just as the thought crossed Sasuke's mind a dog barked from near the mans feet. His eye twitched, they allowed animals into this already run-down, poorly funded, not worth a damn school?! "Ah Akamaru!" The boy grinned and picked him up. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. What was the world coming to that allowed him to hold down a job?

"Hey Kiba," a voice yelled from somewhere down the hall.

"You missed the show Naruto! Better luck next time!" Kiba laughed and the man named Naruto pushed the door open wider. Sasuke's Onyx eyes met Naruto's cerulean ones. A silence started and the one named 'Kiba' started talking. "So… What's your name?" He asked and his dog barked lightly.

Naruto watched him inquisitively, before a smirk slid across his lips, "U-Uchiha, Sasuke." Sasuke stuttered, feeling like a loser. His gaze drafted away from Naruto's eyes, focusing on Kiba. Kiba frowned as if he heard the name before. He did, amazingly.

"Uchiha Itachi's brother?" Kiba asked, seemingly perplexed. Sasuke just nodded and Naruto watched the raven haired man curiously. "_Non kuchiokashi_," Kiba asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"I have no reason to joke about my family," Sasuke simply stated. Most of the people that knew him well enough **knew**that Sasuke disliked his brother. Naruto still watched the Uchiha, wondering why the dark haired man was so fascinating to him. Sasuke felt his scrutinizing stare and he glanced over. Naruto had the audacity to keep looking at him. Kiba glanced at Naruto and frowned at his blond friend.

"I'm Inuzuka, Kiba. And the baka that isn't talking at this second is Uzumaki, Naruto." Kiba interjected, trying to get his friend to say something. Sasuke looked away from them both. "Hn," Sasuke hummed, leaning on his desk looking down at the chair. He didn't bother saying, 'It was nice meeting you,' because actually, it wasn't nice meeting them. Kiba just nodded and the school bell rang, "Naruto, our free period is over, let's get going."

Naruto just nodded and sent Sasuke a fox like grin before leaving. Sasuke didn't notice it, not really caring if the door hit him on the butt on the way out. Sighing, he decided to fix the screw loosened chair. No point in going to find another chair when he could just fix the one that had been rigged. Sasuke got to work, pushing the tempting blond man out of his head. "He's a dobe. Stop thinking about him," Sasuke thought aloud, hearing the hallways get louder and louder as the middle of the passing period came around.

_**Authors Note: **__Hi! This is my first fan fiction… Sorry if it sucks. But if you liked it then yay! Uh but anyways I'm gonna talk about the story real quick, so if you don't want to read this then don't. I wanted to do a NaruSasu story because the pairing is just so cute. I think the hardest thing I had to do was choose between Naruto being the foods teacher, (so then he could make them make ramen all the time~ And be all kawaii in a chefs hat.) Or something else. You'll just have to wait until next time x3. Review if you wish._


	2. Love Doesn't Exist

**You May Be a Teacher. But You're a Student In Love.**

_By: x-xFalenAndBrokenx-x_

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

**Enjoy!**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

Naruto ran a hand through his messy blond hair. Kiba walked next to him, remarkably silent. 'Sasuke…' Naruto thought to himself. The new teacher was much more… There wasn't even a word to describe him. Naruto had been in shock when he entered the room. The man was gorgeous, from his dark onyx eyes all the way down to his black shoes. When he talked, he had the slightest lilt of an accent he had never heard before. His pale skin made his dark hair stand out, those pesky bangs getting in the way of such a handsome face. Naruto just wanted to push those bangs out of the mans face and--…

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, trying to get his attention. They had walked into the gym and stopped in front of the boys basketball team. Naruto blinked, coming out of his thoughts. The boys gave him weird looks as they were in line for roll call. Naruto fought down a blush that threatened to glitter his cheeks, 'Why am I thinking about some new guy with a duck butt haircut,' he mentally screamed at himself. He shook it off and grinned at the boys, his foxiness from earlier gone. The boys rolled their eyes at their coach, wanting to get started already.

Kiba pulled out the roll call sheets and began to call names, "Konohamaru!" Kiba called out loud and clear. "Korede," He said loud enough so Kiba could hear. Naruto sighed uninterestedly and waited for his friend to take the roll. His thoughts slowly returning back to the new gorgeous teacher just down the hallway.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Now that the chair was fixed, Sasuke sat in it, leaning back as he did so. It was a comfortable chair, now that it wouldn't break on him due to idiotic pranks from a couple of idiots. Not wanting to mention any names he had made sure to get them back for it someday. It seemed childish of Sasuke to stoop so low as to getting them back, for a prank that shouldn't even had bothered an Uchiha.

The bell for starting the class had already rang, giving Sasuke the time to get his paperwork and schedules in order. He had then found out his lunch break would be after this period, giving him time to go to the teachers lounge and come back after the students third hour class. In his mind he hoped not to see either of those two dobes for the rest of the day. The hour was agonizingly slow, although Sasuke didn't mind. His classroom was quiet and peaceful… For now.

His classes started tomorrow, but he was surprised it would be suck a long day today. In an attempt to busy himself, he started sharpening the pencils inside his desk absentmindedly. After a few minutes it seemed, he had sharpened exactly twenty-three pencils out of sheer boredom. "…What's wrong with me," Sasuke asked himself as he put the pencils back into the drawer. Sure he should have gone to law school like his brother had said. He would be doing more than just sitting around right now. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he could give less than a shit of what his brother thought he should do. Itachi wasn't a God himself. Although, people seemed to think he was due to his looks.

Sasuke dismissed the thoughts of his brother, he was already in a bad mood. It didn't need to get worse. The bell rang for the next class to start, signaling that Sasuke could go to lunch now. He wasn't one to eat much so he just decided on heading over and getting coffee for himself. He locked up his stuff so some kids wouldn't sneak in and steal it. Walking out the door and locking it behind him, he made sure a small slip of paper was in between the cracks on the door. He wasn't going to made a fool of again.

The hallway was crowded with kids, conversing and heading to their next classes. The noise was plenty in this small of hallway. It made him feel kind of claustrophobic. He walked through the halls silently, ignoring the looks he got from other students. He grit his teeth as some girls erupted in a conversation about him. The New Teacher this The Hot Teacher that. He had gotten an abundance of complements from the men and women at his college. He could do without more, thank you very much.

Finally, he made it to the teachers lounge. He got inside quickly, thankful that most teachers didn't have the same schedule as him. A woman sat at the table, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She didn't look up at him which made him a bit more comfortable. The more women who didn't look at him, the better. He started to make coffee when he found what he needed for the coffee pot. The woman had left without saying anything, shutting the teachers lounge door quietly, as if not to disturb him.

Sasuke shrugged and found the cups. He took one out of the cabinet and set it down next to the coffee maker. The coffee slowly started dripping as the pot was filled to capacity. Sasuke pulled the pot out and was about to poor it when hot breath brushed against his ear. Sasuke jumped and the burning coffee spilled on his hand. Sasuke dropped the coffee pot shaking his now burnt hand. The metal pot clattered on the floor as the coffee spilled onto the tile.

A strong, tanned hand gripped his pale one, pulling him over to the stainless steel sink. Naruto turned the water on quickly and shoved Sasuke's hand under the cool onslaught. Sasuke winced at the contrast but it slowly stopped throbbing, leaving a small stinging sensation under the water. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Naruto assured his hand still holding Sasuke's under the water.

Sasuke fought down the faint blush that threatened to appear on his pale cheeks. Naruto was standing so close. Close enough to-… 'What the hell am I thinking,' He chastised himself. He had barely met Naruto not too long ago and he was thinking about kissing him!? He was a dobe who played a prank on him! Someone who made his day worse! "Whatever," Sasuke replied, his tone flat.

Sasuke had to get away from him. Distance himself like he did to everyone else. "Are you Okay?" Naruto asked, his tone concerned and sincere. Sasuke was about to answer. He stopped and glared down at Naruto's hand that was still holding his.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," He said and yanked his hand away from Naruto's. Naruto frowned at the shorter man and glared at him.

"What the hell's you're problem? I was only trying to help," Naruto said his own anger igniting. He didn't like to be talked down to by anyone. He was not a little boy anymore. And he especially didn't like getting yelled at by someone he didn't know… But, wanted to get to know.

"You're my problem," Sasuke angrily continued, "You've made my day worse ever since I saw you! And now I need fucking bandages." He mumbled moving away from the angry blond. No one had gotten Naruto this mad before, not until this idiot came waltzing into the school, acting like he was some… Great… Naruto could think of something infuriating enough to call him.

Naruto glared at the raven haired man as he looked for the first aid kit. Naruto would have found it for him and hit Sasuke over the head with it if he had a chance. "You know what!? I didn't do anything to make your day worse," Naruto said continuing, "Kiba was the one who set up the prank and even got to see you fall for the bait. So don't blame this whole 'bad day' thing on me." He said and pushed past Sasuke, heading out of the teachers lounge. All of a sudden he wasn't very hungry.

Sasuke paused for a moment and pulled out the first aid kit from the drawer he had open. When Naruto pushed past him he had opened the first aid kit and the edge cut him. He didn't say anything as his blood dripped onto the cool tile floor, somewhat mixing with the coffee from earlier. The water was still running so he put his other hand under it to wash the blood off. He felt guilty for blowing up at Naruto like that. But Naruto was getting to close to him. He needed his space and that was mostly the only way Sasuke was able to get it.

He tried to wrap bandages on his hands by himself but when he tried the bandages would already be bloody. Sasuke sighed and sat down at the table. His right hand burned and stung since it was burned from the coffee. The skin had already started to crack, letting blood slide down his pale arm. His left hand stung from the cut on his palm. All he wanted was to get a low class job so then he would be able to leave his brother. Itachi had always wanted Sasuke to live with him. Sasuke wanted to be independent and live on his own. He had no thoughts of a family because Itachi had already dismissed those thoughts from him.

_**Flashback**_

**_Sasuke looked down at his feet like he usually did when him and Itachi went to the swings. Itachi was sitting next to him silently, looking up at the night sky while the wind rocked him. The trees whispered to each other, the grass whistling their silent tune. "What's on your mind otouto," Itachi asked his gaze sliding away from the sky, to his younger brother. Sasuke kicked a pebble and the swing shimmied with his movement. _**

**_"… Why did our mother and father leave us aniki," Sasuke asked. _**

**_"Because, they didn't want a family Sasuke," Itachi explained his tone flat like it always was when they talked of their parents. Sasuke tilted his head as he looked at the dirt. Silent he kicked another pebble. _**

**_"So we were burdening them?"_**

**_"Yes.""Why," Sasuke asked, to young to understand why his parents left him and his brother once Itachi was old enough to take care of Sasuke._**

**_"Because, love doesn't exist. It was what they thought brought them together. But all it succeeded in doing was tear them apart and leave us with the wreckage," Itachi said his tone withholding the slightest hint of bitterness. Sasuke just nodded and looked up at the dark sky like Itachi had. _**

**_"So love doesn't exist?"_**

**_"No.""So I shouldn't have a family like I wanted? No one to care about at all," Sasuke asked, taking a swift glance at his brother. He looked up to Itachi, but if that was what Itachi wanted was to be left alone, Sasuke would comply."Not unless you want to end up hurt at the end otouto," Itachi said with a nod and Sasuke let out a sigh. He jumped off the swing and put his hands in his pockets, the wind ruffling his bangs, making them tickle his cheeks._**

**_"Okay aniki, I'm going to take a walk and think," Sasuke said his tone dead like Itachi's. Itachi just nodded, his gaze back up on the millions of stars. Sasuke walked off, his shoes brushing the soft blades of new grass. Love was imaginary._**

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke stared at the wooden table silent, while his blood started to dry on it. His blood had already dried on his arms, making him feel unclean. He started to stand up so he could clean up when a hand touched his shoulder. Sasuke froze and glanced behind him to see Naruto again. Naruto's gaze was concerned again. "I'm sorry, believe it," Naruto said softly and Sasuke frowned up at him, wondering why he even bothered.

Naruto pushed him back down to sit and went to the sink, dampening a towel. "Let me help you Sasuke," He said sitting down next to him. Taking Sasuke's burned hand in his gently, he started cleaning up the drying blood that stuck to his arm.

_**Aurthors Note: **Hi once again! This is chapter two, Yes Naruto is the gyms teacher and a coach. Even though he would look so kawaii in a chefs hat. No one can steal that Idea. its copyrighted to Kiku. or Shounen-Ai. her storys are amazing =D but yeah anyways... I hope you guys liked this chapter because it went into depth of how Sasuke and Itachi started off on the wrong foot and why Sasuke wants to distance himself. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. but Im busy busy busy. But I will get it out =3 Thank you for reading, Review if you wish. I have a goal set for at least five o.o but I dont mind if I dont get there or not. *waves*_


	3. Innuendos

**You May Be a Teacher. But You're a Student In Love.**

_By: x-xFalenAndBrokenx-x_

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

**(*) **** Time scene change.

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke looked down at his neatly bandaged hands, And glanced back up when Naruto sat a cup of freshly made coffee down in front of him. "I am sorry about earlier, Sasuke-san. I shouldn't have thrown a fit." He said his tone deep and soft. His voice succeeded in making Sasuke blush faintly as he picked up the cup, wanting to sooth his suddenly dry throat. The coffee was perfect. It wasn't to strong or to weak and it was sweet too. Naruto took a drink of the coffee he had poured himself and Sasuke licked his lips, his mouth was still dry even though he had almost downed the whole cup already.

He couldn't avert his eyes away from the blond. The way his blond hair was neatly tussled, his swirling cerulean blue eyes, his soft looking lips, beckoning for a kiss. Sasuke blushed as he glanced away from the blond, finally able to tear his gaze away from him. He was another employee. He shouldn't be thinking this way about him. But the thoughts kept coming, even though Sasuke protested against them. He had thought that the day would go smoothly. But unfortunately for him, it was total disaster.

The bell rang and Naruto shot up, looking at the clock. "Ugh," Naruto groaned, fussing with his loosened tie, "I'm late for class. See you later Sasuke-san, I hope the bandages stay on." he said waving slightly as he ran out of the room. Sasuke scratched his wrist unconsciously as the beginning of the gauze. He shook off the feeling and noticed Naruto left his jacket. Shaking his head, he picked it up and draped it over his shoulder.

'I'll just take it to him before class ends and leave. Since I have not much else to do,' Sasuke thought to himself, trying not to turn his head and just smell the sweet masculine scent of cologne on his co-workers jacket. This was getting worse, Sasuke really needed to get home and get some rest. Hopefully, it will blow over in the morning when he woke up. If not… Well, he'll figure that one out later since he didn't want to dwell on it.

Sasuke finished the coffee and cleaned up. He put the first aid kit away along with the cups in the sink. He sighed and pushed in the chairs neatly, holding the jacket over his shoulder casually. He opened the teachers lounge door and walked out. The halls were dormant besides the occasional kids who were running a little late. He put his free hand in his pocket and let out a slow breath closing his eyes. He knew where the gym was since he had come in the wrong way. You can never tell with low funded schools. Where it began, where it ended. It was a mystery he would probably never solve on his own.

His nicely polished black shoes made a soft clacking sound on the tile as he made his way through the school. The gym was on the other end. Sasuke walked up the staircase that led onto the balcony of the gym and led down more stairs to the floor of the basketball court. Hopefully, he would be there. Sasuke descended the staircase, pausing to hear the steady dribbling of a aired up basketball. The sports department always provided new equipment for them. The band, choir and other organizations weren't as lucky.

"No Shino! That's double dribbling. Don't catch it when you dribble or they will blow the whistle," Kiba chastised shaking his head in disappointment. He was in his usual tank top and shorts since the school usually didn't mind what they war as long as they wore something to cover their chests. Then an image of Naruto shirtless appeared in Sasuke's head. Sasuke shook his head quickly a light blush coating his cheeks. Kiba looked over hearing him walking onto the gym floor. "Oh hey Sasuke-san! What are you doing here?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Sasuke cleared his throat and hid his blush like he would do when he talked to someone. For some reason only Naruto brought out most of his emotions. He had to be careful about that if he would ever amount to anything towards Itachi.

True, he had chosen this job so Itachi would be pissed off but if he walked next to his brother and had to go to a conference with him as his family he had to be serious. Sasuke couldn't let his emotions show. Ever. "I was just dropping off Uzumaki-san's jacket. He forgot it in the teachers lounge," Sasuke said softly. As if on cue Naruto walked into the gym with a smirk on his face, He always had one when he was around Kiba it seemed.

"So we're back to the last name bases Sasuke-chan," he cooed as if mocking him. He was actually just teasing the Uchiha. Sasuke grit his teeth holding down a blush, he was embarrassed in front of Kiba now? Just because Naruto wanted to play his games, people would probably accuse Sasuke of being… God forbid, interested in the aggravating blonde. His fingers clenched the jacket tightly. He was trying to hold back from smacking the idiot repeatedly with his own jacket. The sight almost brought a smirk to his lips. Almost.

"Shut up _dobe, _maybe you should remember where you leave your stuff," Sasuke said and dropped it on the floor. The kids snickered and watched, wanting to see what Naruto would really do.

"Now see what you did Sasuke-chan? You embarrassed me in front of my class. So, in return I will punish you," He said nonchalantly. As if punishing people was the most normal occurrence in the world. Kiba frowned lightly and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt before he could get to the raven haired man.

Naruto cut him a sharp glare and Kiba returned the gesture. "We have class Naruto." Naruto was about to protest but the look on Kiba's face stopped him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the two and turned on his heel, his bandaged hands hidden in his pockets. He never liked people seeing him when he was in pain. Not to mention seeing the wounds.

"Kiba stopped me this time Sasuke-chan, just wait until tomorrow. Or if I see you before then," He said with a arrogant smirk in Sasuke's direction. One smirk that Sasuke didn't bother to look at, which infuriated Naruto more. "Whatever," Sasuke muttered in his usual uncaring manner. He walked back to the stairs and walked back up, hearing them call out drills behind them.

** (*)

Sasuke sighed when he got home, throwing his keys onto one of the wooden tables in the entry way. He had bought this place to get away from his brother and actually show Itachi that he could be responsible. In Itachi's eyes he would always be a kid, not worthy of the ground he walked on and to ignorant to think for himself. But he could do all those things. Itachi was just to engrossed in himself to notice. He turned on the lights, seeing that all of his furniture was now moved in.

Sighing slightly, Sasuke removed the covers off the couches and the television. He had set up the other rooms beforehand so that all that needed moving was the living room. A knock came at the door and he frowned looking over at it. He wasn't expecting a visitor. Maybe it was Itachi coming to check on him. Since he was so 'ignorant' as he put it.

Sasuke unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "Hi! Sorry I haven't been able to come and greet you into the neighborhood like a normal person would. I have a day job and it's so hard to catch someone when they're actually home So I thought, why not now when he's home! Sorry I talk a lot. I'm Rock Lee." He said practically shoving his hand into Sasuke's face.

"Um. Hi, Sasuke Uchiha." He said hesitantly reaching out. He remembered the bandages and pulled back, "Sorry.. I have a minor inconvenience right now." Sasuke said putting his hands behind him. Lee blinked slowly, his bushy brows coming together in a slight frown. He brightened up in record time and shrugged, "No worries, so have you moved in okay?"

Sasuke just nodded, not one for talking much when someone else seemed to enjoy talking way more than he did. "Hey Lee! Wait for me I have a present for the new guy!" Someone yelled from across the street. That… That voice…

"Oh! Sorry Naruto, I thought you were getting home later," Le said turning around and waving. Sasuke's eye twitched as he saw the blond hair over Rock Lee's shoulder. _'What!? I live across the street from that idiot,' _Sasuke mentally screamed and Rock Lee glanced back at him with a smile and it slowly turned into a frown, as he noticed the expression on Sasuke's face.

Naruto's footsteps were getting closer as he heard his metal gate squeak open. '_Damn, damn, damn,' _Sasuke mentally cursed as he slammed the door shut. Why was his day getting progressively worse? Why was everything horrible happening to him? Why not to Itachi? What'd Sasuke ever do? These questions swirled through his mind as Rock Lee and Naruto knocked on the door. "Hey, you okay," Naruto asked hesitantly.

'_Hell no,' _Sasuke thought, _'I live by a guy who annoys the crap out of me. Practically ruined my first day at the only job I can probably get here, and who I probably… I don't have feelings for him! I barely met him,' _Sasuke shook the thoughts away not liking the way they were leading him. "Sasuke-san? Are you alright," Rock Lee asked knocking lightly. There was a pause and Naruto laughed, "Oh Sasuke-chan, open the door," Sasuke glared slightly, wishing he hadn't told Rock Lee his name. That came back and bit him on the ass. '_Reminder to self. Next time rig his jacket with explosive devices.' _Sasuke thought before finally replying, "Get off my property Uzumaki or the police will be on their way.

Naruto pouted at the shut door and let out a slow sigh, "Well fine, You have to come to work sometime though." Rock Lee looked at Naruto surprised.

"Sasuke-san works with you?" He asked.

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing." Rock Lee said with a shrug and sighed, "Well, it was nice to meet you Sasuke-san. I'm next door to the left if you need anything!" he said and walked off Sasuke's property.

"Yeah Sasuke and I'm just right across the street if you need _**anything**_," Naruto smirked and started walking off his porch and The oak door opened, revealing Sasuke.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," He asked his cheeks flushed a light pink. He had caught the innuendo but Naruto needed to stop. They were co-workers. Nothing more, nothing less. Naruto just shrugged as he rested his hands behind his head, edging Sasuke's front gate open with the edge of his foot.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Naruto smirked. Sasuke sent a death glare at his back and slammed the door. He was no fool and he was not falling for Naruto's bait. If Naruto was curious about him, let him be. He wasn't going to see anything but Sasuke's smirk of triumph in the end of this. He would get through the taunting, teasing, molesting, harassment, and sexual innuendo's he tried to apply. He would win the game that Naruto was trying to play.

But for now he would make dinner and get some rest. No doubt he would probably need it to ward Naruto off tomorrow.

**_Authors Note: HI Again. Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out. First it deleted my first chapter three and so I had to write a new one. Honestly, I liked this version better. But anywho. I've also been busy busy busy lately so this will have to do. Im hoping to get chapter four out and even start a new story about them =D this time it will be about vampires. Hopefully you would read that one and enjoy it when it come out. I enjoyed writing the plot line for it. But yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. its sad to have alot of favorited story things and only two reviews... ;_; Have a nice day though ^.^_**


	4. Mornings, They're Awful

**You May Be a Teacher. But You're a Student In Love.**

_By: x-xFalenAndBrokenx-x_

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

Morning, the most annoying part of the day. Sasuke sat up in his bed quietly and rubbed his red eyes as he tried to wake up. Sasuke felt around for his alarm and shut it off. The annoying buzzing would go on forever, it has happened before. He sighed and slid out of his bed, only wearing his boxers. He tiredly walked over to the window to open the drapes and let the morning light in so it would make him up a little more so he would have enough energy to shower and start his daily routine before he had to go to work.

His first real job. Working with an infuriating boss and an annoying co-worker. It would be a long day. He could feel it with every fiber of his being. Opening the drapes, eh was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the sun. Hopefully in the fall it would be less bright. Sasuke never did like the mornings.

Blinking away the drowsiness he opened his eyes fully to see a blonde head just outside of his window. His eye twitched as he saw Naruto's smirking face just beyond the glass of his window._ 'What the hell was he doing on his property!?'_ The thought infuriated Sasuke as he didn't bother to cover himself. "What are you doing in my yard?" He asked calmly even though he was fuming on the inside.

"Just thought I'd come and wake you up Sasu-chan," Naruto said using an abbreviation for Sasuke's name. Sasuke clenched his fist, that was a humiliating name! he had never let anyone try and get away with abbreviating his perfectly fine name! And this idiot wasn't about to think he had that authority over it either. Sasuke would drop dead first. Not seeing that happening in the future, Naruto better be ready for the worst.

"You have nice underwear," Naruto said with a smirk on his lips and Sasuke ignored the frown creasing his brow. He shut the drapes on him and Naruto said something but it was incoherent to the furious raven haired man. Sasuke walked out of his room and went down the hall to the living room. He flicked a light on and opened a small black box by the front door. "I hope you like your shower," Sasuke grumbled and turned on the front yard sprinkler system.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, obviously mad about getting sprayed with the cool water. _'That's what you get,'_ Sasuke thought to himself and let it run as he walked back to his room. No one messed with Sasuke Uchiha. Especially not the idiot who seemed to be the most arrogant bastard ever. Sasuke grabbed one of his deep blue towels from the rack along with some clothes for the day. And what a long day it would turn out to be…

**

Sasuke made himself some toast and poured himself some coffee, deciding against using the one in the teachers lounge. He had changed the bandages last night, actually being able to tolerate the pain from the blisters and the cut. He sipped at the strong fluid and leaned back in his chair, reading the paper. He had about thirty minutes until seven so he could walk to the school and start in the classroom on time.

A knock came at the door and a key slipped into the lock. Sasuke frowned, hearing the tumblers fall into place. The door was pushed open and Sasuke tensed, thinking Naruto found his spare key just above the door. It was there just in case Sasuke forgot his keys at the school. Itachi walked inside quietly and inclined his head. "Sasuke." He greeted, not one for saying the simple 'Good Morning,' or 'Hi'.

"Itachi," Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as he went back to reading the paper supposedly. Without Itachi knowing, Sasuke actually watched him in his peripheral vision. He hated the times when Itachi acted smug just because he had something better than Sasuke did. "You have done well by yourself. Especially since you took so little of the money I offered you," He said softly, looking around Sasuke's living room.

It didn't surprise him that Itachi would say that. Of course he would since he didn't think that Sasuke could live on his own much longer. Sasuke wasn't a needy child anymore and he didn't need Itachi's help. But Itachi would never listen unless he showed him he could. "I didn't need much to survive," Sasuke said.

"So you have a job," Itachi asked with a cocked eyebrow. He was surprised his little brother could get a job just straight out of college. 'Whoever hired him must be low on help,' The thought went through Itachi's mind and Sasuke shrugged lightly.

"Yes," Sasuke said with a nod.

"Where?"

"What does it matter?"

"I just want to see where you work is all."

"Why?"

"Are you getting defensive on me Sasuke," Itachi asked surprised his brother was capable of that kind of behavior. Unless, Sasuke was lying to him.

"So what if I am? My workplace doesn't concern you," Sasuke said smoothly. It didn't really concern Itachi. He worked at Uchiha Corp. He had no right to but in on Sasuke's business like he was doing now. Itachi just nodded, knowing he had been bested in wit. Sasuke and Itachi were always at ends. Sasuke was just glad Itachi knew when to back down.

"I see… Then I will assume you work for someone who really didn't want to hire you but they are short on help. That is, unless you tell me where you work." Itachi said with a shrug and Sasuke grit his teeth. 'Damn,' Sasuke thought, thinking he had truly won at wit against his brother. No wonder he had always been his fathers favorite… No wonder his father left him the company to run while he deserted them. He left in capable hands.

"I take your silence as an answer to my question," Itachi said and turned around, "My door is always open when you want to come back otouto." Itachi said in a low voice as he opened the door again, leaving his little brother. The door shut gently behind him and Sasuke sighed, ignoring the slight pain in his heart at Itachi's old endearment to him. 'Itachi has changed. So much so that he doesn't seem like my aniki anymore,' Sasuke thought, finishing off his toast and going to set his coffee cup in his sink, in the kitchen.

He grabbed his brief case with his keys and left the house, barely remembering to turn off the sprinkler system. He really hoped Naruto got what he deserved.

**

Sasuke sighed as he walked into the school. He frowned wondering why it felt so empty, the kids were outside but where were the teachers? Maybe they were already in their rooms. Sasuke figured as much as he walked to his own, seeing a sticky note on his door. It was in Sarutobi's hand writing.

**_Uchiha:_**

**_Teachers meeting in the gym when you get here, don't slack off and wait around until last minute like that idiot Naruto always does. That just makes everyone angry._**

**_-Sarutobi_**

_'It's just one thing after another this morning isn't it,'_ Sasuke asked himself frustrated as he made his way down the hall towards the gym. Walking down the stairs he didn't hear anyone talking. He paused before descending the last staircase when he heard no noise but a shuffling of feet. This couldn't be good for Sasuke… Nothing ever seemed to be ever since yesterday… And that's because he started this damn job!

Sighing and deciding to get it over with, he walked down the steps, standing on the landing of the gym. Naruto smirked at him from across the gym and Sasuke's eye twitched, seeing no one else there. "I knew it wasn't going to be good…" He mumbled to himself as he tried to make it back up the stairs before Naruto could make it to him.

"Oh no you don't! I have to pay you back for turning the sprinklers on me this morning believe it," Naruto yelled after him and ran up the stairs after Sasuke. 'How in hell am I supposed to outrun the gym teacher!? Not just a gym teacher a fucking basketball coach,' Sasuke cursed in his thoughts and almost made it to the last staircase when he was shoved against the metal railing roughly, but not hard enough to hurt. Naruto's chest was pressed against Sasuke's back as he was held against the railing, a blush spread across the Uchiha's pale cheeks. It was a sharp contrast.

Naruto had rested his hands on either side of Sasuke, gripping the railing he was pressed against. His breath was unbearably hot against Sasuke's once cool neck as he breathed slowly, trying to regain his breath from practically flying up the stairs to catch the raven haired man. Sasuke's face progressively grew to a deep crimson as he finally realized the situation he was in. Class was about to start and here he was, pressed against the railing with the man he thought was unbearably annoying at his back, '_He may be annoying… But he's--_' Sasuke bit his lip roughly, What the hell was he thinking!? He was not good looking!

Naruto finally caught his breath and noticed how he was holding Sasuke. He smirked lightly, hoping the raven haired man found it uncomfortable for him to be that close. He didn't really care how the man felt about it either way. As long as Naruto enjoyed himself it didn't really matter to him if others did or didn't. "Now how do you repay me," Naruto asked, making his voice deep to make the man even more uncomfortable than he was at the moment.

"You shouldn't have been on my lawn," Sasuke growled out, wishing he could get free from the blond. What if someone came in the gym and saw them like this? He would not want to be criticized in front of the whole school for something the most infuriating man in the school was doing! Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's heated response, trying to think of a counter attack for that.

"You can't blame me for sight seeing," Naruto said not being able to help pushing the full length of his body against Sasuke's. This literature teacher was something he didn't come by to often. He was sex incarnate. Naruto had learned to grab life by the horns and he was grabbing this opportunity. Whether it be by the black locks of Sasuke's hair or body. He smirked at the thought as his mind traveled elsewhere.

Sasuke growled low in his throat and heard the bell ring. "I have class, release me or I will file a sexual harassment suit on you," Naruto pouted playfully when he heard Sasuke's threat. He didn't ant to let go of the man right now when he was in a much more pleasant mood. Reluctantly Naruto let go of the railing but didn't move away, challenging Sasuke.

"Fine," Naruto said, his breath brushing against Sasuke's ear. Sasuke could feel his heart rate speed up as a shiver was sent up his spine at Naruto's whispered word. He swallowed his pride and stepped away from him shakily. 'He's so… warm.' Sasuke's thoughts wandered wanting to just go back into the blonde's arms.

_'Stop thinking that way,'_ Sasuke yelled at himself mentally. This was not turning out good for him. "Have a nice day Uzumaki-san." Sasuke said, starting to walk down the hall so he would make it to his class on time. He didn't want the children to ruin his day too by 'prank the new guy syndrome.' Naruto's soft laugh followed him down the small hallway. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and glared at the door as Naruto spoke.

"You too Sasu-kun," He cooed and Sasuke stormed out of the gym, slamming the wooden door behind him. Making his way to class he started to get angry at himself. What dumb ass would have fallen for the stupid teachers meeting bull shit?! Obviously him! Sarutobi would have probably briefed him on the meeting yesterday. Sasuke opened his classroom door and walked in slamming it behind him. He would get that idiot back for this. Back for humiliating him his first day of class. Naruto would pay and Sasuke would watch happily. Sasuke wanted to see Naruto squirm. And this time… He would.

**Authors Note: Oh My Gosh! Lol Chapter four is finished . I hope you guys liked it.. It gave you more in depth to Itachi and Sasuke's relationship along with some small form of NaruSasu. I honestly liked those scenes. I hope you did too. MY NEW STORY WILL BE UP SOON. Chapter one is almost finished. I really like it so far. and this will be NaruSasu again. I hope you all will read it. It's another AU story but its for all the Sci Fi/Action/Romance lovers. Even so I had someone read it for me and the liked it a bunch. I just hope you all do too. So now I will bid farewell so I dont bug you... .; Lots of lovely huggles! Bye~ Oh Review if you have time... I like feedback so then I know Im not doing a horrible job D= I know its annoying of me to ask sorry... **


	5. It's Just One Thing After Another

**You May Be a Teacher. But You're a Student In Love.**

_By: x-xFalenAndBrokenx-x_

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

Sasuke's class was seated as the announcements started. Sasuke smiled slightly at that, glad he didn't have to say anything to them about it. He sat at his desk and waited for the announcements to finish so he could start the roll call. It would be difficult since he didn't have them in a seating chart but that was okay. He didn't want to come on to his students to strictly. If he did, no one would listen to him when he told them to do something for the class. A high school teacher needed to help their students get prepared for college.

As soon as the announcements ended, he started to call roll. He sent the blonde haired man to the back of his mind so he didn't have to bother with him. Just wait until lunch…he would get that bastard. Sasuke frowned as he thought about it. Was he truly mad by Naruto's actions? Or just frustrated Naruto hadn't gone _further_ than just touching him like that… A light blush touched his cheeks.

"Sakura Haruno," He called just as the blush touched his cheeks. Sakura saw his blush and blushed as well, thinking he liked her name. "Present." She smiled slightly. Sakura Haruno was the school's cheerleading captain. So of course she has had men gawking at her beauty before. But none of them were as hot as her new teacher. '_Sasuke Uchiha…,_' She thought to herself with a smile.

Sasuke brushed away the blush and kept his eyes on the roll sheet, still thinking about Naruto. So much for putting him in the back of his mind. That idiot was to hard to ignore when he was so bloody annoying. Sasuke finished and put his roll sheet back in his drawer. He stood up from his chair and put on his reading glasses. "I suppose you want to know a little about me so you are more comfortable with me teaching you for the remainder of the year," he mumbled, ignoring the fact that he hated kids.

Step one of being a teacher was being able to get along with the students you taught. If you didn't have patience you wouldn't be able to be a teacher. Sakura raised her hand with the first question of the whole class. Ino glared slightly at her, ignoring her friends idiocy. Sasuke looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think I said I'm ready for questions." He said with a a small patient smile.

Sakura blushed and put her hand down. "Sorry Mr. Uchiha." She said softly, blushing. Sasuke shook his head, showing her it was alright, "Don't worry about it." He said and leaned his hip on his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now anyways, I'm going to give you a card and you can ask me one question each. And I will answer them up here. He said grabbing the cards. Sakura stood up, "Can I pass them out for you?" She asked with a flirtatious smile. Sasuke hesitated and nodded, "Okay," he said softly and handed the cards over. _'Over achiever…' _Sasuke thought quietly as she started handing out the cards. This was going to be one long day if one of his students already had a crush on him.

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

Naruto smiled as he watched the kids play basketball. Although his thoughts were on something else entirely. Like a certain raven haired teacher in the literature department. Naruto licked his lips silently, thinking about how Sasuke's lips would taste. He smiled to himself, still feeling a small tingle on his skin where it had touched Sasuke's. It was suck an odd feeling he had. But, it felt like a good feeling to him.

"Naruto, would you pay attention!?" Kiba asked obviously frustrated with his friend. Naruto looked up at him still dazed from his thoughts and sighed, "What?"Kiba glared slightly. He had thrown his jacket over Naruto's lap. He pointed at it and Naruto looked down seeing the jacket. "I don't know what you were thinking about but you're in class!" He growled lowly and Naruto blushed slightly, actually feeling embarrassed. He had never thought that would happen to him for just thinking of someone.

Kiba stalked away angrily, going to coach. Naruto grit his teeth and shook his head, trying to make the thoughts and feelings he had, go away. Naruto grit his teeth, glad his free period was next hour. Kiba was right although, he did need to focus more on his class then on Sasuke.

Naruto stood up and sighed, holding the jacket. He walked to the locker rooms, knowing he had to calm down. Naruto walked around the locker room for a while, thinking about drills for the basketball team. "Why is it so damn hard to focus!?" He growled out, shaking his head. After a few more minutes of walking around the bell rang, signaling his planning period. He sighed and went back out to the gym as the kids left. Kiba probably went to visit Hinata… he always did on his breaks.

Naruto sighed, going to the teachers lounge. He needed to be alone for a while and that was the only place available to him at the moment. It would probably be the only place where he could be alone with his thoughts until he actually got home.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Sasuke sighed softly and sat at his desk as the kids started their cards. He was baffled when Sakura's card asked him if he was single. He had thrown that card away since it was to much of a personal question. Even though he was single, his students didn't need to know something like that. Sasuke looked at his roll sheets and started to memorize faces to names. It was proving to be more difficult every hour.

'_So many students..'_ Sasuke thought to himself with a long sigh. He was going to go home and fall asleep fast tonight. He was just glad today was Thursday so then he wouldn't have to come back for two days after tomorrow. Who knew a job could be so tiring? School was much easier.

He picked up the cards and looked through them. Most of the were good questions. But he had to narrow it down to only a few since there wasn't much time left in class. He chose only the basic questions like _"Do you have any siblings,", "What's your favorite food," , "Have any hobbies,", etc._ Sasuke didn't want them to go to deep and they respected that. He had his reasons for not explaining most of his motives thoroughly. One of them was that he just didn't want to.

After he answered the children's questions, he let them have their free time. He rubbed his cheek lightly. He was dead tired already. This day just went from one disaster to another. He felt like if he went to sleep he would choose not to wake up again. The bell rang and Sasuke sighed, glad it was his lunch break finally. It felt like an eternity before the bell rang. _'I have to do this every day…'_ He mentally mumbled to himself, not liking the idea one bit.

"Damn." He grumbled, knowing it was Naruto's lunch hour too. Maybe he should just stay here instead of making a fool of himself when Naruto saw him in the teachers lounge. What if Naruto came to him? There was just no winning for Sasuke today was there? Sasuke let out a string of very colorful curses as he walked out of his classroom, heading for the teachers lounge.

Sasuke paused in front of the door hearing Naruto's obnoxious voice coming through the door. His heart started racing at the thought of Naruto grabbing him again like he did earlier. But this time it would actually be in front of someone. He had his hand on the door handle and shook off the feeling. The idiot wouldn't do something to humiliate himself. Would he? Sasuke hoped he wouldn't as he opened the door.

Naruto looked over seeing Sasuke. He smiled to himself and stood up slowly. Kiba was sitting across from Naruto with Hinata. Sasuke hesitated, seeing Naruto and ignored him walking over to the fridge where he would try and find something to eat. Naruto smirked, knowing Sasuke was expecting him to do something. The secret was he wasn't going to. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going out to the track." Kiba nodded along with Hinata.

Sasuke's heart stopped as he heard Naruto shut the door behind him. _'You've got to be fucking kidding me! Why'd he leave the room!?'_ Sasuke asked himself angrily as he started making himself a sandwich. Sasuke frowned more as he put it together and started eating. What would make Naruto leave so suddenly? That bastard had to be up to something right? Sasuke frowned even more deeply as a thought occurred to him.

Why the hell did he care? Sasuke almost destroyed the sandwich he had just made. That bastard was baiting him! Naruto wanted Sasuke to be pissed off that he was ignoring him. Sasuke hesitated and growled deep in his throat. He was actually pissed off! Why was he pissed off?

"Bastard," he mumbled to himself, throwing the sandwich in the disposal bin storming out of the teachers lounge. He was going to give that idiot a piece of his mind. Naruto wasn't going to do this to Sasuke Uchiha. Not unless Sasuke has a say in it. He walked down the gym stairs with a purpose and walked across the gym out to the track. Sasuke walked out onto the track and Saw Naruto running. He blushed and grit his teeth, noticing the blonde had no shirt on. Sasuke pushed the thoughts into t he back of his mind and waited for Naruto to get to him. "Hi Uchiha," he said as he passed by but kept watched him, even more pissed off now. That was the second time he was blown off by the idiot! It made him even more furious. "Naruto," he said calmly, making sure to keep his rage to a minimum.

Naruto slowed down and looked back at him with a smile, "Yes Uchiha?" He asked. Sasuke walked closer so he would get his point through.

"You have no effect on me what-so-ever." Sasuke said, poking his pale finger into his tan chest. "So stop trying to piss me off." He said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, stop trying to act ignorant."

"I really don't understand." Naruto said with a smile.

"Liar."

"What?"

"Stop trying to make a fool out of me."

"I'm not." Naruto said honestly. Sasuke grew ore angry at Naruto and was cut off before he could say something else.

"I'm leaving you alone. Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked curiously. "I'm calling you by your last name, I don't bother you in front of others." He said with a shrug. "I think I'm doing a pretty good job." Sasuke was speechless. Naruto was leaving him alone? _'Well… Good!' _Sasuke thought but his heart fell into his stomach.

Naruto saw the look of shock in Sasuke's eyes. It was true, Naruto was going to try and leave Sasuke alone from now on. Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto think and a basketball game was coming up. So he just decided to drop Sasuke for the sake of the game.

"Good." Sasuke said and turned on his heel. If it was so good why did he feel as if his heart was weighed down like a cinder block? He frowned lightly as he walked back inside. _'What the hell is wrong with me? This is what I wanted since yesterday. You've only known him for a day Uchiha, he wasn't even close to being a friend anyway.'_ Sasuke shook his head and walked back up the gym stairs. For some reason he wasn't hungry anymore. Sasuke just felt really alone at this point. No one had really even welcomed him except for Naruto and Kiba.

Sasuke went back to his classroom, thinking. _'Who would have thought having something your way would suck so much.'_ Sasuke thought to himself and sat at his desk quietly, going through the rest of his paperwork.

**Authors Note: Hi guys! sorry thi was out so late. I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEOWRK D= and school has been beating me with a metal bat. But yeah. This is Chapter five. SO GLAD I GOT THIS OUT. Im starting to work on Gray Stained Windows but its proving hard. THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED. I am so happy =3 19 reviews! WHEW Oh. And Thank you Kiku for telling people about it. =3 Im so tired . ANYWAYS I dont know when the next chapter will be out. but hopefully soon. I hope you liked the little plot twist. LOVE YA! Byez.**


	6. Now You Decide To Speak To Me

**You May Be a Teacher. But You're a Student In Love.**

_By: x-xFalenAndBrokenx-x_

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

**Enjoy!**

_***A few weeks later***_

Sasuke sat at his desk during his free period when most of the students were in their elective classes. Naruto had kept his word, avoiding him whenever he came near. Sasuke hadn't been able to sleep right for the past three weeks. He hadn't eaten much either. He felt horrible and looked almost as bad as he felt. Looking down at his hands, he noticed that the burn hadn't left a scar. But he had a lot of blisters after he took the bandages off.

Kiba was the only person who would talk to him besides his students. In his first hour class Sakura Haruno kept asking him what was wrong but he had shrugged her off. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, but he wasn't going to confide in someone who would act like she was important to him just because he had paid attention to her. Sasuke would never confide in anyone.

Honestly, coming into this job he thought it wouldn't have anymore emotional roller coasters. But he thought wrong. "Fuck you Uzumaki…" He said aloud. He could forget him… He could ignore him. Sasuke grabbed his papers and stood up. He hadn't went home at all from the beginning of his college days. Now Sasuke was going home to clean up and eat something. There was a school dance tonight and he was going to go with someone. That would hopefully take his mind off the idiotic blonde down in the gym.

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

Naruto smacked himself. His thoughts about Sasuke wouldn't subside. He tried avoiding him and just plain ass ignoring him but nothing was working. He had even went out with another man and he had to go home in the middle of the date. Nothing would take his mind off Sasuke. Nothing. The next hour was lunch. He couldn't stay away from him any longer. He was getting desperate. What the hell did that man do to him?

"Naruto, heads up!" Kiba yelled and Naruto looked up, a ball smacked into his face and he winced, "Damn it Kiba! What the hell!" He growled covering his nose. It wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell all the same. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Naruto, you should start paying more attention," Kiba said.

"I am paying attention!"

"No you're not." Kiba said firmly and turned away. "How annoying." Kiba said slowly to himself. The basketball game was tonight. He needed to get it together so he could coach the team to victory. If he couldn't coach right how could he expect to win against them? This was truly troublesome indeed.

The bell rang as Naruto started to actually do something. "…. I hate this school." Naruto said and smacked his forehead, "Practice when you go home! You all are expected here tonight at five." Naruto said with a nod and they all rolled their eyes, knowing their coach was out of it for half of the class period, "Yeah yeah," Shikamaru said and left with the rest of them.

Naruto practically ran to the teachers lounge before the bell rang. He made it there and slowed down sitting at the table. He was quick enough to make it before Sasuke. "Ha." Naruto smirked to himself, knowing Sasuke would probably be angry at him, but it would all change.

A substitute teacher walked in and Naruto frowned up at Kyuubi, Naruto and him were never at good terms. They were almost completely opposite. "Naruto." Kyuubi grumbled, walking to the fridge. He grabbed the lunch Sasuke had left and put it on the counter. Naruto noticed the name and frowned, "hey, that's Sasuke's." Naruto said frowning more. Kyuubi made a face at the blonde and took the sandwich. "Sasuke went home."Naruto frowned deeply, it wasn't like Uchiha to just ditch school in the middle of the day, "Do you know why?"

"No. And even if I knew, why the hell would I tell you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists under the table. Kyuubi always pissed him off. "… Fine." he said and stood leaving the room, he was going to leave as well then. Naruto wasn't just going to sit there and wait.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Sasuke leaned his bare back against the side of the shower. He let out a soft sigh as the hot water slid down his pale skin, he had invited Kyuubi to the dance since it seemed he was the only one that would be available. He didn't want to show that he was in fact homosexual but what the hell? He was going to have to tell someone sometime. He had figured it out three weeks ago.. He had wanted Naruto.. Much more than he had wanted any woman. But the feeling was gone now.

Naruto shouldn't have just left him there. Sure the attraction may have been physical but maybe it could have been emotional too. But Naruto was just taking him for a loop, leaving him for a damned basketball game. That was not the kind of person Sasuke needed. Plenty of men and women would have came to him and taken him to the dance. But unfortunately he didn't want any of them.

He cleaned his hair silently and closed his eyes. They shot open when he heard pounding on his front door. It was just down the hall. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, it was probably Lee. Sasuke sighed and shut off the water, pulling the towel around his waist. Lee had seen him like this before so it was alright. Lee was straight so he didn't mind. He always said he should have known better.

Sasuke tucked the towel so it wouldn't fall down to the floor and he walked to the door silently. Sasuke didn't bother to look out the window, pretty sure it was Lee. He opened the door and froze when he saw Naruto. Naruto's gaze met his for a brief moment before it slid down to his chest and started going lower. Sasuke felt a blush creeping to his cheeks, 'What the hell is he doing here?' Sasuke thought to himself, his heart beat speeding up just a little. Or was it a lot? He couldn't think past the noise of his racing heart. "Sasuke…" Naruto said softly, Sasuke blushed a little more prominently and he narrowed his gaze, not caring if Naruto was looking at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, managing to make his voice cold even though he wanted to shut the door on his face in embarrassment.

"I…" Naruto started, not being able to get passed that."Spit it out." Sasuke said his voice still cold. Naruto took s step forward, grabbing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke couldn't speak feeling Naruto's warm hand against his cold skin. "…I.." Naruto tried again, gently pulling Sasuke towards him. He couldn't help it. Sasuke looked so… hot… Sasuke couldn't fight back with the blazing look Naruto gave him. Naruto leaned down slowly and his lips neared Sasuke's. Sasuke couldn't move, he couldn't think past Naruto's look and his hands upon his skin.

Their lips met and Naruto kissed him softly, his passion held back. Naruto couldn't show Sasuke his real passion unless he accepted him. Unless he kissed back willingly, if he couldn't do that… Naruto didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to think about Sasuke and his body against his. Sasuke couldn't think, his mind shattered as Naruto kissed him. His lips were heavenly, nothing could stop him from kissing back.

Naruto smirked against Sasuke's lips and kissed him harder, his passion showing a little more. He wanted Sasuke. He wanted to feel Sasuke writhe underneath him, hear his voice begging Naruto for more. Naruto felt even more aroused as those thought pervaded his mind.

Sasuke felt the kiss get rougher, his arms started to involuntarily slide around Naruto's neck, not being able to help himself. He wanted this didn't he? Sasuke wanted this ever since Naruto grabbed him in the hallway. Sasuke relaxed just a little and that was hen he felt Naruto lick his bottom lip, asking him for entrance. Sasuke froze, realizing what was happening. Naruto had avoided him for a little less than three weeks! He had ignored him!

Sasuke pushed him away glaring, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, angry at himself for letting that happen. He wiped his mouth, hoping he wouldn't get a bad taste in his mouth because of this. Sasuke had a date tonight. He wasn't going to let Naruto ruin that for him too. Naruto frowned at Sasuke's behavior towards him, "I was kissing you." He said softly and Sasuke glared, "Well maybe I don't want you to!"

Naruto frowned, "But you kissed back," He said and Sasuke got even more angry at him.

"I don't care what I did! I was thinking about someone else." He lied, wanting the bastard to feel as bad as he did now. Naruto felt the blow in his heart. He had only been thinking of Sasuke when he kissed him. Who was Sasuke thinking about? Had he found someone else while Naruto was being stubborn and really fucking stupid? "Sasuke--" He tried.

"Get out of my house and off my property," He said angrily and pushed him out of the doorway. Naruto frowned at that, "Sasuke I--" Sasuke slammed the door on Naruto's face. Naruto went silent, feeling like a dumb ass for coming to find Sasuke.

"…" Naruto walked off of his property silently, his heart bruised. Sasuke leaned against the door and closed his eyes, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself and pushed himself off the door. It wasn't like Sasuke to act like that. "Keep control of yourself." Sasuke said softly to himself and walked back to finish his shower.

When Sasuke finished he walked into his bedroom, getting dressed in a nice black button up shirt with some nice pants and shoes. He decided to leave the jacket off since he had just a little longer before Kyuubi came to get him. He didn't seem to be a nice man so hopefully if Naruto tried to approach him he will get what he deserves. Sasuke didn't want to hurt Naruto he just wanted to be left alone. Naruto had left him alone, even though it hurt he didn't want to feel that pain again, Sasuke didn't even want to see him again, but he had to work with him, so he would leave the relationship at that.

Not that he had a relationship with him. It was more like an acquaintanceship but he felt as if it was more than that. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself an ask. Naruto was just another person who liked him only for the way he looked, not the way he acted. He wasn't just a trophy people could claim. And he resented being thought of as that much. The grandfather clock in his living room tolled and he sighed, knowing it was almost time for the basketball game, Kyuubi was going because he coached the rival team.

Sasuke was going but he was going to sit on the other side with Kyuubi instead of the home side. He was going to cheer Kyuubi on. He knew Naruto wouldn't probably care. The only reason he would care was that he wouldn't have a cute guy cheer him on. The realization made him even more angrier than before. Why did everyone only like Sasuke because he looked good? Sasuke grit his teeth as he went to eat something, "Who cares, you don't want to get close to anyone anyway so just leave it at that.." Sasuke said to himself as he put a small dinner together. Sasuke wasn't going to be anyone's play toy either. So if Naruto wasn't going to leave him alone Sasuke was going to quit.

He didn't want to quit because then he would work for his brother. But he didn't want to be hurt every day of his life either. It just pissed him off. He was going to enjoy the dance no matter what Naruto said about it. Sasuke was going to enjoy his time with Kyuubi, hoping that the man he had asked wouldn't use him for a good looking ornament on his arm.

**Authors Note:**_ Hi!, Sorry I haven't been able to update, school has been a relentless struggle between good and evil and evilness D But I plan on updating a little more now since it is second semester at my school and I'm more used to the flow of the school year now. SO YOU WILL BE ABLE TO EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS. This is a very well liked story in my opinion AND I'M HAPPY TO SEE SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEW. So thank you to all who read and review. I would like more reviews if at all possible =3 I like hearing from people, message me if you have any questions._ I hope you enjoyed the story!


	7. A Dark Past, It Still Stings

**You May Be a Teacher. But You're a Student In Love.**

_By: x-xFalenAndBrokenx-x_

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto sat through the rest of the basketball game with a bitter ache in his chest. What was Sasuke doing by Kyuubi? Naruto closed his eyes as his team celebrated the victory. They were going to their championships now but… This all seemed bittersweet. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kyuubi talking with Sasuke. Jealousy and hurt welled up in his heart and Kiba patted Naruto on the back, grinning his usual wolf-like grin. "This is great!"

'_Great wouldn't explain the way I feel right now,' _His thoughts were lost under the mixed emotions he had. Sasuke glanced over at him and he couldn't breath. He didn't know why it hurt him so, but he couldn't stand it. He got up, leaving Kiba and his team without a word. Needing to get away, Naruto left the gym. He leaned against the cold brick wall outside, wondering why his chest felt so tight. Wondering why he even cared if Sasuke found someone who always proved to be better than him.

His mind in turmoil, he tried to think normally. He had only known Sasuke for a few weeks. It shouldn't hurt him this much to see him with his enemy… Sasuke was giving him the cold shoulder anyway. Why should he care? Naruto slowly sat down, letting the cool night air ruffle his already messy blond hair. He looked up at the night sky, seeing the constellations easily. He loved looking up at them but for some reason they didn't hold that much appeal to him anymore. It was that damn raven haired man in the gym that caught his eye instead. _'Why do I have to be such an idiot?' _He asked himself mentally, rubbing his creased forehead.

"He doesn't like you. Stop chasing after something that is out of your league." He mumbled quietly, Those words were said once before by Kyuubi. When they had dated about seven years ago…

****Flashback.****

_**Naruto tilted his head with a smile as Kyuubi kissed down his neck. Kyuubi had given him a spike collar to claim Naruto as his. Naruto had succumbed to him because he wanted to make Kyuubi happy. Kyuubi never told him that he loved him ever. That was what Naruto was striving for. Naruto was only sixteen at the time and Kyuubi was seventeen. Kyuubi slid his hand under Naruto's white shirt, pressing his hips against Naruto's. Naruto let out a small whimper, knowing Kyuubi liked it.**_

"_**I love you, Kyuubi." Kyuubi chuckled in his ear and played with Naruto's hardened nipples, licking and sucking at Naruto's neck as he did so. "Shut up." He whispered in Naruto's ear, nibbling at the soft skin.**_

_**Naruto followed his orders willingly and stopped talking, a small blush on his cheeks since this was the furthest Kyuubi and him had ever gotten. "Do you think I can be on top?" Naruto asked after a few moments as Kyuubi pulled his shirt off. Kyuubi made a face at his question and shook his head, "I wouldn't doubt you would suck at it. Just lay back and let me take your virginity so we can fuck without worrying about it." Naruto cringed at his harsh words. "But Kyuubi…" **_

_**Kyuubi sent him a sharp glare and grabbed his collared throat, yanking him up to his eye level angrily, "Didn't I say shut up?" He asked his voice none to happy. Tears pricked Naruto's eyes at his roughness and how tight the collar was getting around his throat. **_

"_**I-I.. c-can't b-breath." Naruto stuttered, trying to gulp in air that couldn't get past his throat. Kyuubi scowled, curling his lip as he pushed Naruto back. "You are so fucking annoying. I don't know how you expect me to love you when you can't even be a decent lay."**_

_**Naruto coughed, rubbing his throat. "Kyuubi-." But he was cut off by a harsh slap. Naruto winced and flinched away when Kyuubi raised his hand to slap him again. "Shut the fuck up. Why can't you do that simple thing?" He asked angrily and got up. **_

_**Kyuubi pulled his shirt back on and Naruto hesitated grabbing the back of his shirt, "Please, Kyuubi. I'll shut up!" Naruto said whimpering softly as tears slid down his cheeks at the fear of the only person who gave a damn about him was leaving. "Please…" Kyuubi sent him a dark glare and punched him square in the jaw. **_

"_**Don't touch me you disgusting, good-for-nothing, whiny ass bitch." Kyuubi spat out, leaving Naruto laying back on the bed with bruises on his neck and cheeks. Naruto curled up quietly and cried. Cried because he had no one in the world who would love him. Cried because no one could love him. He was a bastard. That was all he would ever be.**_

_**All in all he was no good. He had a sad life that said it all and he would never find anyone to fill the aching whole that was punched through his chest. **_

_****End Flashback****_

Naruto felt the hurt and self-hatred well up inside his chest. He just wanted to scream. Naruto wanted so bad to hit something and feel better but he know he would never feel better. The metal door to the Gym opened and He saw Sasuke step out. Naruto's mind went blank and the pain overwhelmed him. He got up quickly, trying to walk away unnoticed but Sasuke caught his arm, "What the hell is wrong with---" Sasuke paused when he caught Naruto's tormented gaze.

Pulling away from him, Naruto stepped back. His gaze was bleak once again, hiding his emotions and bottling them up so he didn't seem weak. "You won't have to be so pissed off if you didn't watch me leave." Naruto said his voice just above a whisper. Sasuke hesitated, knowing he had followed just to see if Naruto was okay. Instead all he did was hurt him more. "Naruto-.." Naruto cut him off, "You don't have to keep tormenting me. I think I know that you don't want me anywhere near you. You don't have to keep shoving it in my face." He mumbled.

"Naruto I-," Sasuke tried to explain, getting cut off again.

"I don't want to hear your loathing of me. So spare me your hateful words." He mumbled and turned on his heel, walking away as he put his hands in his tuxedo pockets. Sasuke stood there, feeling some of the hurt Naruto felt. He didn't mean to hurt Naruto this badly. He just wanted to get him back for ignoring him. Sasuke grit his teeth at his twisted thoughts. He wanted Naruto to chase after him.

The door open and Kyuubi looked out, "You okay Sasuke?" He asked with his sick, twisted smile that made Sasuke cringe, "I have to run home… Do you mind?" Kyuubi shook his head lightly, glad to see Naruto wasn't out here. He had won again. "No. I will see you tomorrow or later right?" Sasuke hesitated, not wanting to make that sort of promise. "Sure at the coffee house tomorrow." He said, not even planning on showing up to see him. Kyuubi nodded and winked going back inside, smirking because Naruto may have one the basketball game but he won something more personal.

Naruto made it home, not wanting to celebrate when he felt like shit. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his front door, pushing it open. An empty house greeted him. Just like always he would return to this. For the rest of his life he would suffer through the loneliness that resided in his heart. Ignore the agony that burned in his soul. Naruto would fake his happiness through it all, putting up a façade in front of the people that pretended to care.

He walked in and shut the door behind him, not bothering to lock it since he didn't have anything to steal. Nothing was important to him since he was important to no one. Maybe Kiba cared but maybe he didn't. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and took off his tie, throwing it on his couch. He started to unbutton his shirt as he turned on the television quietly.

Staring at the television screen, he pulled off his shirt and sat down in just his dress pants. He watched as the television just projected pictures to him, not really absorbing anything from it. It did help him distract himself from the memories though. The awful memories that he had kept buried deep in his soul. A knock sounded at his door and Naruto glanced over, feeling tired and sad. He guessed it was Lee. "It's open Lee." He said, his voice sounded hollow to himself. He had turned his attention back to the television as the door opened and shut.

Sasuke hesitated in the doorway to Naruto's home, noticing how horrible he looked. He took a few deep breaths, not knowing what to say. He ran a hand through his black hair and closed his eyes slowly walking over. He put his pale hand on Naruto's tanned chest, leaning forward from behind him. He closed his eyes and kissed his neck lightly, "I'm sorry Naruto." He mumbled softly against his skin, hoping that Naruto didn't push him away.

Naruto felt his lips and then heard Sasuke's voice. His posture turned rigid as he didn't say anything. He glanced down at Sasuke's hand on his chest and his cerulean eyes shined turmoil from the flashing television. Was he just imagining this to make himself feel better? He couldn't feel anything past the hurt in his chest. "He's with Kyuubi." Naruto whispered to himself, shaking his head, thinking Sasuke was just some twisted illusion that his mind had conjured up.

Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing Naruto was hurting much more than Sasuke had thought. "No I'm here with you Naruto." He said gently, not knowing why he was doing this. He barely knew Naruto but he wanted to comfort him. He wanted to reconcile for his childishness. Naruto closed his eyes at those words, hoping this wasn't just an illusion. He hoped he could trust Sasuke. "For some reason I hurt Sasuke." He admitted and Sasuke ran his hand across his chest, "I'll try to make it go away Naruto.. You just have to let me." He said, not knowing how to or how hurt he was.

Naruto glanced back at him, his cerulean eyes misted with unshed tears, "Don't hurt me." He mumbled but the deed had already been done. "I won't. Ever again, I'm sorry." He said honestly. He hadn't cared for anyone like he cared for Naruto at this moment. Sasuke was going to make things right. Even if the man was annoying at times.

Sasuke didn't know why Naruto was so hurt just because he had gone with Kyuubi. He didn't want to see the blond like he had tonight. The pain in Naruto's eyes was so deep that he couldn't even fathom it. What had happened that could hurt Naruto so deeply? "Why are you here?" Naruto asked hesitantly, thinking he was just going to leave. Everyone else had so why would he be any different?

"I… Would you like me to leave?" Sasuke asked and Naruto hesitated but shook his head, "Just stay a while longer." He mumbled softly, his eyes were closed as he felt Sasuke near him. He felt a little better but the memories still taunted him. He was just glad there was no school or work tomorrow. He didn't think he would be able to make it through a day with kids if he felt like this.

Sasuke nodded at the request, knowing he could at least do that for him, even if Naruto pushed him away. He deserved it for pushing him away when he tried to apologize for his actions. Sasuke's eyes went to the rapid moving television screen. He didn't really watch what was on he just tried to console the man who had accepted him willingly into the school. Even if he was infuriating. The least Sasuke could do was be a friend to him since he had made his adapting slightly easier.

_**Authors Note: **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. Ive had so many things hit me all at once - -. This is my christmas present to Shounen-Ai. Formally known as Kiku. I know alot of people have been waiting for this and Im sorry. Im trying to finish the third chapter to my other series as well. Im thinking I will post that one soon too. SO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE. If you don't celebrate them then happy chapter-mas.... I think XD. I hope you like the story all though. Message me if you have questions. Sasuke kissed his neck because he wanted to console him. Don't get any ideas pervs... That isn't 'til later. XD Anyways. Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it I enjoy constructive criticism. _


End file.
